


Once a Kittypet, Always a Kittypet

by Aveen



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Firestar/Sandstorm PoV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveen/pseuds/Aveen
Summary: Sandstorm and Fireheart's thoughts before and after the skirmish along the gorge.
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Once a Kittypet, Always a Kittypet

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS AND SOME LINES OF DIALOGUE BELONG TO THE WARRIORS SERIES BY ERIN HUNTER.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Firepaw and Graypaw say simultaneously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw, from this moment you will be called Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Fireheart, I am proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one."

"Fireheart! Graystripe!" Cheers echo around the camp, from every cat, except me. Dustpaw mutters Graystripe every now and then, but not the kittypet’s new name. 

This was absurd. How did the kittypet and the oaf get made warriors before her and Dustpaw?! All because they were in the right place at the right time. You'd think they would get punished for going after Yellowfang when she was accused of killing Spottedleaf and taking kits, not made warriors! She may have never been fond of that mangy, cranky, old medicine cat, mainly because all the time she spends with the kittypet, but she didn't want to believe that anyone would be cruel enough to kill a medicine cat, and take kits. 

"I'd rip whoever touched my kits to shreds, if I had any." She said under her breath.

"What?" Asked Dustpaw.

"Oh, nothing." She replied. "Well, wanna go get some food from the fresh kill pile? I can tell you've been eyeing that thrush all day."

"Is it really that obvious?" Laughed Dustpaw.

"Well we've been best friends since basically the day I opened my eyes, I know you." Sandpaw said as she playfully batted Dustpaw's head with a sheathed paw.

"I suppose... well, I'll race you there!"

"You're on!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating her mouse and grabbing some feathers on the ground from Dustpaw's thrush, Sandpaw began her way to the apprentices den, but while spacing out she bumped into- oh. "Watch where you're going, kittypet." She growled as she picked up the fallen feathers.

"You bumped into me!"

"Expect a kittypet to try to shift blame."

"But I- ok fine. Sorry Sandpaw."

That was... weird. Sandpaw never thought she would have that... awkward of an interaction with Fireheart. She thought he would be bragging about how he's a warrior and she isn't, at least that's what she would be doing if it came to that.

The thought of him being a warrior and her not got back into her head, and she stormed off to the apprentices' den, leaving the feathers behind. 

Dustpaw stood up. "What's up-"

"Save it." Sandpaw hissed.

"Sorry." He said ducking his head before leaving the apprentices’ den.

\------------------------------------------

Sandpaw was busy sulking in her nest when she heard "Hey, Sandpaw."

"I told you to leave me alone Dustpaw" She said angrily

"Good thing I'm not Dustpaw I guess" The tom chuckled.

She turned around and looked at the entrance of the den. "What do you want, kittypet?!"

"You dropped the feathers when we bumped into each other, thought you might like them."

Sandpaw was shocked. She didn't expect him of all cats to bring those back to her, especially with their interaction earlier. "Oh." She remarked after grabbing them. "Well, what are you doing standing there?! get lost!"

Fireheart started to go away before he heard behind him: "Thanks by the way."

"It's no problem..." Fireheart sighed before heading to the warriors den to set his nest up.

Why was Fireheart being nice to her? It was confusing, to say the least. Why was he being nice to her? Sure, it may be his kittypet ‘instincts’ cutting in, but was still confusing nonetheless. “Whatever” she thought while maneuvering the feathers to the right spot in her nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little choppy or back and forth, its my first fanfic


End file.
